Rock and Be Trouble
by TotalDramaFan1123
Summary: Rock definitely didn't mean to steal or eat those glorious potato chips that Emma wanted. He was hungry for goodness sake! Now after Noah told him what could possible happen when Emma find out about it. He try to find a way to hide from the wrath of Emma and dragging Noah along the way to help him out. Warning: A lot of mention of Potato Chips, Injuries, Cursing. Rated T to be sure
1. A Warning

**Hello! This is some weird short story I will be making. And this will be a short story of the Ridonculous Race contestants. Hahaha! I know right! I wanna do this thing because I'm actually excited for writing this thing.**

 **Summary: Rock definitely didn't mean to steal or eat those glorious potato chips that Emma wanted. He was hungry for goodness sake! Now after Noah told him what could possible happen when Emma find out about someone stealing her food. Rock try to find a way to hide from the wrath of Emma and dragging Noah along the way for the bookworm to protect him for his bad crime.**

 **Warning: Emma's wrath. Rock getting serious injuries along the way. A lot of mention of potato chips. And Noah cursing all the way.**

 **Now I don't own anything from this show.**

* * *

"Rock, where the hell did you get that chips?" Noah suddenly went up to Rock who was currently munching the chips. The Rocker raised an eyebrow at the bookworm.

"Well, Noah dude. I found it over there." Rock pointed out at the nearby chair causing Noah to turn pale and shook his head. He now know where the chips on that chair went...The bookworm glanced at Rock.

"Oh no...Rock, you shouldn't have done that." He face palmed before shaking his head again. This only cause Rock to get confuse more.

"What do you mean, dude? Spit it out."

"That's where Emma is sitting! And she owns that chip!" Noah said in a panic tone. He put his palms on his face dramatically.

"So? It's not like she get mad at me or something. She could get another one from the vending machine over there." He pointed at the machine nearby the plane juice bar. Noah face palmed again before grabbing Rock at the shoulder.

"That's what gonna happen! Don't just say so!" Noah glared at him,"It's easy for you to say! You never saw Emma getting angry! And that chips you are eating was her favorite! And you would never like her when she find out someone eat her chips!"

Rock seem to turn pale a little starting to get nervous,"What will happen?"

"Well, when she found out about this...She gonna hunt you down and when she did get her hands on you, she will beat you up in no time. And since we are still in the race. She gonna make sure you are out with your partner. Then if you didn't get eliminated...She will make you suffer and never talk to you."

Rock look back and forth,"She never ever talk to me now!"

"I know but think about getting beaten down by that crazy girl."

"How could you tell me that?" Rock look so suspicious about Noah. Noah shook his head before glaring,"You could probably lying, dude."

"I have known Emma since the start of the race. I know what her personality is and what she doesn't want. There's one time I also experience that. I grab one of her favorite book without her permission. Then when she saw me, she start to yell at me then hit me at the shoulder pretty hard. And when I try to apologize...She doesn't talk to me. I try my best to apologize until she forgive me. How's that lying?"

"Hmm...Seems you are not lying bro. Now what would I do?"

"Listen here, Rock. You need to hide from Emma or else you will get beaten up. I'm serious with it. Unless you want to be beaten up."

Rock stays quiet for awhile trying to imagine what will happen to him if he was found by Emma. He imagine that he get bloody nose, a big black eye with Emma chocking him with an angry look and eyes flaming. He gulped at this trying to stay calm but he ended up screaming. He grabbed Noah who scream because of this sudden action.

"Dude you got to hide me! Emma will extremely kill me! I can now imagine that when she find out about this, She gonna turn to incredible hulk then wwill grab me then throw me far away from here! I don't wanna die young! You can now imagine her eyes with fire already!" Rock shouted before Noah slap him.

"Stop being such an idiot! You will just fucking blow your cover. Look, I think that you should hide for a while. Beside our flight won't be landing until tomorrow morning. So, Hide or else you gonna get serious injured by that girl." Noah start to push Rock away.

"Ugh! I just wanted to eat then I get in trouble because of it!" Rock complained.

"Just go." Noah angrily said.

"Hey Noah, why do you even like a girl who is as snarky as you and maybe crazy as hell?"

Noah turned away, turning red in the process,"Ugh! Do you want to be safe or not? It's none of your business how I start to like someone like her! And Emma is not a snarky person!" He defended while Rock start to laugh before leaving.

"Whatever, man. I'm going to hide somewhere else." When Rock finally left, Noah shook his head before looking at the other door.

"Sigh. That guy should make sure that I won't get in trouble with Emma. Or else I'm dead. And she's not snarky. Does she?" He raised an eyebrow before going straight to his chair and put on his earphones.

* * *

 **Here is it! Hahaha! What do you think? Is it good or should I need to improve my writing. It's full of dialogue I tell you already. Now that Rock know what could possibly happen, where do you think he gonna hide or what will he do to avoid Emma as he can. At first I plan this as a one shot but it's hard to make it as that. So I'm going to put this story as a short multiple chapter. Maybe it will only reach until 3-5 chapters. I hope I can update this as soon as I can. I'm really excited. This is my first ever story for Ridonculous Characters.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **-TotalDramaFan1123**


	2. Kick Out and Meet Up

**Here I am again! Wee! Did you all miss me? *cricket sound* Okay no one miss me...But whatever, I'm here for an update. It will be long like last chapter. So um...I don't have anything else to say anymore. Now MOVING ON!**

 **I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

"What on Earth are you doing here, Rock? This is a private place! Get out of here!" Rock covered his ears because Don yell right exactly at his ears. He glared at the host who was just glaring back at him while pointing at the door. Rock stood up dusting himself before looking around.

He was trying to find a place to stay for tonight because well he doesn't want to see Emma glaring at him for the whole night and that might cause him nightmare or even worst, Emma won't let him sleep causing for Spud and himself to slow down and that might cause them the game and it all thanks to him because he freaking ate a bag of potato chips due to his hunger! He doesn't even know it was a private room because he could careless, the most important thing is he find a place! So it wasn't his fault he was stuck here and was caught by Don!

Oh wait...It was really his fault that he have to be stuck here.

ALL THANKS TO THOSE FREAKING POTATO CHIPS! THANKS A LOT POTATO CHIPS!

Oh come on, those potato chips were delicious. We know you really love to eat those. Admit it you like it too, Rock...

"OH SHUT UP, AUTHOR! YOU ARE THE REASON WHY I'M HAVING A BAD NIGHT!"

A newspaper was thrown at Rock very hard. The rocker mumbled an 'ouch' before glaring off screen.

Stop breaking the fourth wall, Rock!

"Whatever! Don't care! You make sure this ends good!" Rock pointed at the space causing for Don to raise an eyebrow at the blonde rocker.

"Um...Not to sound rude...But who are you talking to? There's no other people here except us."

Rock crossed his arms still irritated about what is happening to him,"Nothing. Now stop yelling at me, Don dude. I'm trying to hide can't you see? You will ruin my cover!"

Don did the same still annoyed that someone have to interrupt his private moments tonight,"Look, Why the hell are you hiding here? There's other place to hide!"

"Don, I'm going to be chase by a crazy, angry and hungry woman! And it's because I eat her favorite chips! Now shut up and give me a chance to sleep here just for tonight!" Rock explained to the host but it seems that Don only frown at him even more.

"Look I don't care if you are being chase by an angry and hungry woman! It's your fault that you ate her favorite potato chips! Or I don't even care at all if she attack you or what! Just get out of here, I'm having my private moments here!" Don told the rocker who sigh and walk toward the door. He then spotted a bag of potato chips (I told you there's a lot of mention of potato chips) He look back at the host who raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Don?"

"What now?"

"Can I have the bag of potato chips?"

...

The next thing Rock know, Don kick him out of the room. He was left at the ground painfully, he glance at the door where Don still standing, now glaring darkly and was currently not in a mood to talk to someone else. "Get out and never return here! It's your fault for eating that chips and you are addicted to it! Thanks for ruining my whole night Rock!" And with that Don slammed the door shut causing for Rock to glare again.

"I'm hungry okay! It's not my entirely fault for eating it! And you are so rude! I just wanted the chips because it seems that you aren't eating it. Whatever. I can find a place to stay for a while." He stood up and start to walk away but to his out of luck, he bump into someone causing for the both of them to sat back on the floor.

"Ouch!" Both of the cried in unison.

Rock just groaned in annoyance having enough for tonight's bad luck,"Ugh. I'm sorry."

"Sorry too huh. You should watch where you going so you wouldn't bump into someone. Um...Rock?" The person seem to raised an eyebrow and Rock already feel she was rather confuse that she bump into him.

Rock raised his head and he regret that he done that. Because he just saw no other than Emma sitting at the ground with him. Emma soon stood up before dusting herself then offering a hand. Rock look at her hand before looking at her straight in the eyes. He was taken a back by this action and was about to take it. When he remember what Noah told him...

 _She will make you suffer._

 _She gonna hunt you down._

 _She will beat you in no time._

This only cause Rock to feel so guilty and turn paler than usual. He was about to reach Emma's hand but thought of what could possible happen if he accept the ooffered hand. First of all, when he grab it...Emma will probably crush it and then took this as a chance to throw him far far away from her. Another thing is, she might break his wrist due to anger. He also thought that Emma was just being nice at first. So he stood up quickly on his own even though his butt still hurt.

"I'm good. Thanks for the offered hand. But I can handle myself, Ems." Rock laughed nervously, not really comfortable talking to Emma especially after what he done to her.

"You sure you can? I mean your arms and legs seems hurting. Let me take you to the medical center of the plane. It's my fault after all." Emma was about to grab him but he back out starting to panic and shake badly with sweat all over his face.

"NO! I mean...I'm good thanks after all. It's my fault too. So I see you around Emma." Rock was still laughing nervously before walking away but Emma manage to hold him at the wrist.

Rock flinched at this but Emma didn't notice at all. He did let go so quick when he was starting to get nervous as he doesn't want to be obvious with Emma.

"Rock...I have to say something to you..."

Rock back out again while Emma step forward toward him,"Is it that important? Look, You can tell me tomorrow. It's getting pretty late and I think it's time to go to bed. Noah might be looking for you same goes to Kits and Owen. Tomorrow I promise we talk about it."

Emma sighed, start pleading Rock to stay for a while but Rock thought differently about what she is trying to say with her eyes so he start to turn away,"Rock, please. This is important...You probably be mistaking..."

With that sentence, Rock start to ran away as he doesn't even know where he was going at all. He ignore Emma calling for him and continue to run. He doubt Emma will waste her time to follow him.

"Rock please! I need to talk to you!"

"Emma, just go back to sleep. I'm also tired. We can talk tomorrow...or probably not." Rock mumbled before closing the door behind him. He listen for Emma footsteps to disappear before sighing in relief, still doesn't know where he is now.

"Finally, I lost her. I don't think I can stand talking to her when she probably know what I did already." Rock said loudly to himself while smiling tired and sadly.

"Who? And what do you mean dide?"

Rock raised an eyebrow before turning to the person who spoke,"What are you two doing here?"

* * *

 **Here is chapter 2! What do you think? Is it awesome that Don was here?! And Emma finally made an appearance! Awesome! Is it funny that Rock break the fourth wall. I know right, he look so funny. He finally talk to Emma but not really properly because he was all awkward and he was avoiding the conversation.**

 **Sorry for this being short and rush. I know it's not good. Please bare with me, I hope I can do it better. I just want to update. :D**

 **Anyway few questions!**

 **Who do you think Rock saw at the end of the chapter?**

 **Do you think Emma already know?**

 **Do you think Rock will stop eating and finally learn not to steal someone else potato chips?**

 **And what do you think will truly happen?**

 **Now that settle. I wanna say...Read and Review. I really appreciate if you do it! Criticism is appreciated too! So don't worry, I will understand what do you want me to do next.**

 **That's all.**

 **-TDFAN1123**


End file.
